Glimpses
by a-lady-to-me
Summary: 26 word prompts from A-Z; 26 glimpses into the life of Bates and Anna.
1. Answers

**Answers**

Anna watched the man she loved as he rode away from her on the back of the wagon towards the flower show. She'd hoped to find answers on this short journey with him today, but all she'd stumbled upon were more questions.

He had been married, but was he still? Where was his wife? Did he still love his wife, and that was why he couldn't admit to having feelings for her? If that was so then why couldn't he just come out and say it?

Anna simply lowered her eyes to the ground, and walked on. Her mother had always told her that no matter what she faced she was to hold her head high. This would be the first time in her life that she didn't follow her mother's advice. But even though she felt defeated in this moment; on this walk...Anna Smith was a determined woman, and she would find the answers to the questions that stood between them and their happiness.


	2. Bitter

**Bitter**

As the wagon pulled him away from Downton...away from Anna; John allowed himself only a moment to look back. He couldn't see her standing in the window watching him leave, but he could feel her. She was a part of him in a way that was indescribable.

When he turned around he could feel Vera's eyes on him. Her cold stare, and her vicious smile. She thought she'd won, but he would find his way back here. John thought about how Vera had changed through the years. When they'd first met she'd been full of vibrance, passion, and zeal. But life had turned her bitter and cruel, and John couldn't help but feel responsible for that.

He'd thought he loved Vera once, but now he knew what real love was. It wasn't bitter, it wasn't manipulative...love went beyond the physical, and beyond the obstacles of life. Love was enduring, kind, and patient. Love was Anna.


	3. Cat

**Cat**

John never had been one for pets, or animals at all really. He'd found a stray cat once when he was young, and brought him home only to watch him be thrown out of the door by his drunk father. He'd cried for days over that cat, and ever since he'd stayed far away from the idea of pets.

Until the day Anna walked through the door of their cottage with a tiny kitten bundled up inside her coat. He watched as she brought the little ball of fur over and sat with it in front of the fire. The look she gave him made his heart melt.

"She was almost frozen to death when I found her. I just couldn't leave her out there."

Anna's softness and worry diverted his mind away from the harshness of his past...as it most always did. It was a talent only she possessed, and he thanked her every day for it.

"Do you think we can keep her, John?"

He looked at her with tenderness as she held the kitten close to her to warm it up. How could he refuse her?

"I think perhaps we can." Was his answer, and her returning smile made it all worth it.


	4. Dew

**Dew**

For as long as he could remember John had been an early riser. The quiet of the morning had always given him chances to think and reflect. It also allowed him to observe the undisturbed freshness of the land around him. His favorite sight in the whole world had always been the way the early morning dew shimmered across the landscape. No matter where he was, or how destroyed his life was at the time; the dew was always there. A constant beauty.

But all that changed the day Anna entered his world. And now that she was his wife, and they were finally reunited, his long time love of the sight of morning landscapes was replaced by the vision of her sleeping in his arms. The way her loose hair flowed across the pillow behind her. The feeling of her breath on his chest, and her arms securely wrapped around his torso. The freedom of being able to run his fingers down her bare side. He would never get enough of her, never tire of the sight of her so relaxed and happy in her sleep. The morning dew was certainly a sight to behold, but nothing could ever be more beautifully breathtaking than his Anna.


	5. Efficient

**Efficient**

Anna loved to watch her husband work. She hadn't realized just how much until he'd been taken away from her and she'd been robbed of the sight of him for so long. But as she sat at the servant's hall table beside him and watched him work on her purse, she felt things she'd forgotten she knew how to feel.

The way his hands moved with such ease, and gentleness. Handling the fabric carefully but surely. He was precise, and efficient in everything he did. She found her mind wandering to the other ways in which his hands had worked recently. They had certainly proved efficient in removing what little bit of clothing they could spare in the courtyard the night before. Their need for each other proving too intense to wait. She raised her own hand to her neck subconsciously, tracing the path which his lips had taken; where he'd whispered words of love and desperation to her in their private little world.

"Anna." His soft voice pulled her from her racy thoughts. He was holding her repaired bag out for her to take. She allowed her hand to brush his, and gave him a smirk that told him exactly where her mind had been. Causing him to blush slightly, but he returned her heated expression.

"Thank you, Mr. Bates." She said, her voice low and her true meaning clear to only him. She then focused on the perfectly fixed bag, and smiled up at him. Efficient, indeed.


	6. Flirt

**Flirt**

A visiting ladies maid was not an uncommon sight to come upon in the Servant's Hall. Ms. O'Brien was usually quick to sweep them under her nasty wing for the short time they were there. Leaving the rest of them to go about their normal routines.

This particular time however, the visiting maid was not taken with Ms. O'Brien. She was taken with Mr. Bates. Anna could hardly stand to sit in the same room as she watched this woman flirt with him so shamelessly. Touching his arm, attempting to impress him with all the places she'd traveled, and books she'd read. When Anna stood to excuse herself saying she felt sick, it had not been a lie. She felt his eyes follow her out of the room as she made her way towards the courtyard. It was the only place she could think.

She had no claim on him. No right at all to be jealous...but she was. Blindingly so.

"Anna?" His voice called to her softly from across the crates.

"I'm right here." She straightened up and poked her head out so he could see her.

He walked to her side. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'm fine, Mr. Bates. You should go back inside. I'm sure Ms. Elliot has many more exciting stories to tell you." She tried to keep the ire from her voice, but she knew she'd failed.

Mr. Bates stood silent for a moment. Then he shocked her completely by taking one of her hands in his.

"Funny...I don't much care for Ms. Elliot's stories. I greatly prefer yours."

It wasn't much; it wasn't the declaration of love she'd been longing for, but it was something. As she met his soft eyes his smile told her more in that moment than his words ever could, and her jealousy was washed away by his unspoken love.


	7. Grand

**Grand**

Riding in the car towards the church where Lady Mary's wedding was to be held, Anna couldn't help but think back on her own wedding. Although it hadn't been anywhere near as grand as all this; parading through the streets as well wishers gathered. Extravagant decorations, dresses, and food. No, Anna would never have had nor would she have wanted anything like this. She didn't even mourn the loss of an appropriate wedding for someone of her class. She'd always said she'd rather have the right man than the right wedding. And the right man had certainly been found.

Walking into the registrar's office with Mr. Bates had been one of the greatest moments of her life. Standing before witnesses as they vowed to love each other forever, watching as he'd slipped the simple gold band onto her finger...the symbol that meant she was finally, truly his. The way he'd smiled so tenderly as if she was the most special woman in the world. The way he'd kissed her.

No, their wedding had not been grand at all, but their love was. And that was more than enough for Anna.


	8. Hearsay

**Hearsay**

Rumors had been flying through the downstairs of Downton like wildfire ever since the new Valet had come in on the milk train that morning. Anna heard them in passing, not paying any of them any mind. All hearsay. No one truly knew anything about this man or his past. The man walked with a cane, what was the big problem with that? He could obviously manage just fine.

Anna allowed herself a moment to think about this mysterious Mr. Bates. The first thing she'd noticed was not his cane, but his eyes. He had kind eyes, and her mother had always told her the eyes were windows to the soul. She immediately felt a kindred spirit in Mr. Bates, and no amount of rumors would convince her that he was anything less than a good man.

Anna couldn't fight back the smile that took over her face, when all the hearsay was put to rest by the presence of Lord Grantham, and the explanation to why he'd hired Mr. Bates. When His Lordship left, and Mr. Bates answered everyone's questioning eyes with a simple, "You never asked." Anna knew her and Mr. Bates would be very good friends indeed.


	9. I don't know what you're talking about

**I don't know what you're talking about.**

John escaped the servant's hall table as quickly as he possibly could, and made his way towards the courtyard; towards Anna. The wait for the cottage had been excruciating to say the least. Of course they were thankful to be back together at all, but they were married. And naturally wanted to act as such.

Tonight the temptation of being hidden by the table had proved too much to resist. John had met his match when it came to his wife. As he'd run his hand along her upper thigh, thinking he would drive her mad with teasing, she'd turned the tables on him without making a single move.

He found her sitting on a crate, her pose very seductive. He stood back for a moment, taking in the sight of her. Their eyes met with a dark passion burning between them.

"Mrs. Bates, a garter? You naughty girl." The words came out as a low growl. He could see her cheeks flush; the only outward sign of how he was effecting her.

She feigned innocence, which only made her that much more alluring to him. "Why, Mr. Bates. I don't know what you're talking about."

Temptress. He'd married a temptress, and he loved her more with every passing second. He spent the remainder of their break showing her exactly what he'd been talking about.


	10. Jealous

**Jealous**

John was getting older, and the days when his old war injury would give him some relief were few and far between. Luckily this was one of those days, and John had made sure he spent it wisely. Putting his lead man in charge of the hotel, he had taken the task of spending the day in the garden with William and Charlotte. Their rambunctious 5 year old twins certainly gave him a run for his money in the energy department, but he had done his best to keep up. Playing trains, soldiers, tea party, and anything else the children asked of him. His whole world revolved around his family, and he would never waste a single second of their time together knowing that it was precious.

After a third round of hide and seek, John finally convinced the children to let him go inside and have some tea with Mummy while they continued to play.

"Well hello stranger." She greeted him with a kiss and a smile. "I was beginning to wonder if I'd see you at all today, or if they were going to keep you out there until bedtime."

"Mmm." He groaned slightly as he sat down in the chair. "Jealous, Mrs. Bates?"

"Perhaps," she answered with a wicked grin that made his insides take flight. "But I'm sure you'll make it up to me later."

"Oh, I'm sure I will."


	11. Kite

**Kite**

"Alright son, now I'll hold the strings while you run along the beach with the kite. Run until you feel the wind catch it, then just let it fly."

"Alright Da." Davey looked a little bit nervous, but John had every confidence that his 6 year old son could make the kite fly. John turned to see Anna watching them. Their daughter in her arms, clapping and gurgling while she watched her Da and brother try to get the kite in the air. They were a beautiful sight to behold, but he turned his attention back to the task at hand.

"Alright, you ready Davey?"

"I think so." His voice shook, but as soon as he met his father's eyes he straightened his back, and nodded.

John gave him an encouraging smile. "You can do it son."

Davey took off running down the beach as fast as he could, and John prayed the wind would catch the kite. He sighed with relief when Davey let it go and it flew. John worked the strings as his son ran back to him, making sure it stayed in the air long enough for him to fly it.

"It worked! Da, it's flying! We did it!" His excitement was contagious, and he heard Anna and Charlotte clapping wildly behind them.

"You did it, my boy. Now, do you want to fly it?"

"Yes!" Davey practically jumped out of his skin beside him, as John turned over the strings and went to stand by Anna.

It was the just one more to add to a growing list of perfect days. John and Anna watched their son fly his kite side by side, their daughter wedged between them, and both knew that this was what they had been working towards. They were finally living out their dreams.


	12. Leave It

**Leave it**

The mess that he'd managed to make in such a short amount of time was astounding. What had he been thinking, trying to bake a pie? He'd never done an ounce of cooking in his entire life. Outside of the army, but that couldn't be considered actual food.

John had gotten the bright idea earlier that day to surprise his beautiful Anna with a home cooked meal. It was his day off, but she had to work so he thought he'd save her the task. Some thought that had been. Now the kitchen was a frightful mess, and all he had to show for it was a burnt brick of unrecognizable goo.

He looked at the clock thinking he might have time to sneak up to the Abbey and ask Mrs. Patmore for help, but time had gotten away from him and Anna would be home any minute. Just then he heard the door open. He cringed when he heard the worried tone in her voice, as she surely smelled the burned aroma in the air.

"John?"

"In the kitchen." He sighed.

He couldn't meet her gaze when she entered, that is until he heard her stifled giggles. He looked at her with shock; unsure if he should be thrilled that she wasn't angry, or hurt that she found it all funny. However, her laugh was and always would be contagious to him so he quickly joined her.

"I'm so sorry, love. I tried to save you from having to cook, and all I've done is ruined your kitchen. I promise i'll clean it all..."

He was silenced by her fingers resting on his lips.

"Leave it." Her voice was low and sultry. A tone he not been expecting. Her eyes gave away her intentions, and he felt his blood begin to heat. "The fact that you tried is enough to warrant a proper thank you, don't you think so Mr. Bates?"

He couldn't find the words to answer her, as she untied his soiled apron, and drug his astounded body by his hand towards their bedroom where she did in fact, thank him properly. For what, he had no idea but he would never turn her down.


	13. Milk

**Milk**

"Shh darling. Shhh, it's alright." John whispered as he rocked their newborn daughter in his arms. Trying to allow Anna a few moments of precious sleep. It had been a dreadfully long labor for her, and she needed her rest. But little Charlotte just would not stop crying no matter how hard he tried to calm her.

"She's hungry." He heard Anna murmur from the bed, and he turned to her with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry, love. I tried to get her back to sleep."

"It's alright, she'll sleep once she's had her milk. Bring her here." Anna shifted herself up in the bed, and adjusted her nightgown so she could feed Charlotte.

John gave her the baby, and propped up Anna's still weak arms with pillows before he settled in beside them. He wrapped his arm around his wife, and the other under their daughter, helping Anna to support her as she latched onto her breast, and began to eat.

"It's amazing to witness this. I watched her grow inside of you, and now I get to watch as your body feeds her." John said, mesmerized.

"It's the miracle of life." Anna whispered, and rested her head on his shoulder.

John didn't think he could be any happier than he was in that moment, until his beautiful, tiny daughter pulled away from Anna's breast and gave him a milky smile. Then his heart burst completely.


	14. Not that I remember

**Not that I remember **

Anna was down in the kitchen when she heard the crash from upstairs. She sighed, and made her way up to see what her rambunctious children had gotten into this time.

She had to bite her lip hard to keep from laughing when she opened the door to her and John's bedroom. Both Charlotte and Davey were dressed up in their parent's clothes, guilty looks written all across their faces. She looked to the floor and saw her bottle of scent, and her powder strewn all across the floor. This was enough for her to give her 2 children a stern look.

"And just what is going on in here?"

It was Davey who spoke up, "Well you see...Lottie wanted to play dress up, and she did those puppy dog eyes Mummy. I couldn't tell her no."

Her little Davey was so like his father.

"And did Lottie knock my scent and powder onto the floor?" She asked her son.

"Well..." he looked over at Lottie's guilty expression. "Not that I remember."

He put his head down, and Anna caught herself smiling. Davey would do just about anything for his little sister, including falling on his own sword.

But Charlotte had enough of Anna in her that she wouldn't allow her brother to take the blame.

"No Mummy it was me, I'm sorry."

Anna took a moment before deciding that it wasn't worth being angry about. What was done was done.

"Alright you two, get those clothes off and we'll clean this mess up together."

Both children looked to their mother and smiled, quickly and carefully discarding the clothing, and thanking God they hadn't gotten a scolding from her.

"But you both will have a talking to from your Da when he gets home, mind."

"Yes Mummy." They said in unison.


	15. Out of sorts

**Out of sorts**

Anna fidgeted nervously as she waited for Dr. Clarkson to see her. She'd been feeling awfully out of sorts the past few weeks, and John had finally convinced her to see the doctor. She had some idea of what could be the matter, but they'd had so many years of disappointment that she just couldn't allow herself to get her hopes up.

Finally the nurse emerged, and called her back. Anna took a deep breath; this was it. She'd know one way or the other within the next hour. Standing, she walked towards the nurse and followed her to the exam room.

John's steps were heavy as he came down the stairs. He'd sent Anna to the doctor today, and he was nervously waiting for her to come back with news of what had been causing her to feel so out of sorts.

He walked to the courtyard for some fresh air, and there she was. Waiting for him. He went to her quickly, and stood before her anxiously awaiting her report.

"Well?" He finally prodded her.

She looked to him with tear filled eyes, and finally gave a voice to the words they'd been longing to hear for so very long.

"We're going to have a baby, Mr. Bates."


	16. Perhaps

**Perhaps**

Anna was exhausted. She had just entered her eighth month of her pregnancy, and she knew the time was approaching for her to step down. Her replacement was more than ready to take over, and she knew it would give John a measure of relief if she wasn't on her feet all day.

She took in the sight of her husband as she reclined on the settee while he massaged her feet for her. He was as handsome as ever, but he looked just as tired as she felt. Anna feared that was down to his worry for her, and she couldn't allow that.

"Darling?"

He looked to her with a smile, his fingers continuing to work their magic on her swollen feet.

"Yes, love?"

"I've been thinking that perhaps it's time I stopped working. I just tire so quickly, and I know it would make you feel better if I was home." She held her hand out for him, and he took it with a smile.

"I will miss you terribly, but yes it would. I fear you're wearing yourself out, and I just want you and the baby to be safe."

"I know, my love. Tomorrow I will tell Lady Mary and Mrs. Hughes."

John was silent for a moment, and she could tell he was deep in thought. When he spoke, his words took her breath away.

"Perhaps it's time for more than that. Perhaps….it's time we start looking for our little hotel. We've been blessed to have one of our dreams come true," he placed his hand lovingly on her large belly. "Let's make the other one come true as well. What do you say?"

Tears filled her eyes, and she laid her hand over his. "I say that perhaps you're right, Mr. Bates."


	17. Quality

**Quality**

John stood at the foot of the bed, and he could hardly wrap his mind around the sight before him. His wife, his Anna, lay before him clad in only one of his dress shirts and that blessed garter around her thigh. He climbed onto the foot of the bed, and made his way towards her; running his hands lightly along the perfection of her toned legs until he reached the garter. He took a moment to observe it; it truly was a quality piece. The lace was delicate, and the light blue color set off perfectly against Anna's creamy skin. He kissed all around it, making her squirm beneath him until he finally pulled it down her leg with only his teeth.

As much as it pleased him to see the garter on her, it usually ended up being a quality piece lying on their bedroom floor….along with all the rest of their clothing.


	18. Ribbons

**Ribbons**

It was very rare that Anna got sick; sick enough to cause her to be bed ridden that is. But she'd caught the flu that had been making it's way through the Abbey, and John had been granted a few days off to care for her in their cottage.

As much as he hated to see her ill, taking care of her gave him a sense of purpose. She had looked after him for so long, and now that he was finally free and able, it was his joy to return the favor.

He fed her soup and tea, along with the medicine Dr. Clarkson had prescribed. He kept cool compresses on her head to keep down the fever, and held her hand while she slept. When she was through the worst and had regained some of her strength, he helped her into their bathroom to take a much needed, restful bath. She sighed as he eased her into the warm water, and gave him the first true smile he'd seen from her in days.

He got her out and dressed, and he watched as she gathered the ribbon and tried to braid her hair for bed. Her strength may be coming back, but it wasn't enough for her to hold her arms up long enough to complete the task. Her arms and expression fell in defeat, and he quickly moved to take over. He braided her hair with ease, and tied the ribbon securely around the end and helped her into bed.

"When did you learn to do that?" She whispered in a hoarse voice.

"I have learned a great many things by watching you, my love." He whispered back, and laid a sweet kiss on her forehead. When he pulled back she was asleep, but her face held the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.


	19. Sharing

**Sharing**

In the weeks since his release from prison, John had learned a great many things about his amazing wife. It was safe to say they were still in the newlywed phase even if they had actually been married for almost two years.

He'd learned that she hummed while she got herself ready for work, unless he interrupted her tune with a series of kisses. He learned that she loved a midnight snack before bed, and that she talked in her sleep. The most adorable little mumbled words and phrases which usually involved him in some fashion.

Probably the most amusing thing he'd learned though was that she hated sharing the blankets. Every morning he would wake to find that she had curled them all around her as if creating a cacoon around her body. Leaving him with barely a corner to cover himself. John couldn't be upset, he would simply laugh and unroll her.

"What are you doing?" She said one morning through the haze of half woken sleep.

"I'm seeking some warmth. You, my darling, need to learn how to share."

"Hmmph. Sharing is overrated."

John laughed and simply held his sleeping, beautiful, blanket hogging wife in his arms. He couldn't love her more if he tried.


	20. Toes

**Toes**

Anna couldn't believe how entranced she was by their newborn son as she held him in her arms. She felt like she'd spent the last few days since his birth just staring at his perfectly tiny features. John had finally allowed her to get out bed, and venture all the way down to their sitting room. Not without hovering and asking a hundred times if she felt alright, which she couldn't help but lovingly roll her eyes at. Now that they were settled on the settee, he was in the kitchen fixing them some tea, and she was back to staring at their sweet, sleeping David.

She ran her finger down his chubby cheek, lightly tapping his adorable button nose, and ran it across his perfect lips which pouted slightly in his sleep. She took hold of his hand that was poking out from under his swaddle, and played with his impossibly small but long fingers. She'd counted them countless times, and so had John. He gripped her finger in his slumber, and her heart welled up with love. She finally moved to his toes. They'd counted these as well. He took after his daddy with his long fingers and toes, and the thought made Anna's eyes well up for no particular reason. Only that in these moments she realized how blessed they were. How lucky they were to have this precious gift.

John joined her, and they spent the rest of their evening lost in their baby boy; both of them praying they could stay frozen in this moment forever.


	21. Hero

**Hero**

John had paced a worried hole in the floor the whole time Anna had been in labor. Listening to her cries of pain, and her desperate pleas for it to be over were almost unbearable, and tore his heart to pieces. He knew it would be worth it, he knew this was just nature taking its course, but it didn't make it any easier.

Then suddenly the screams stopped, and all he heard was a deafening silence. He froze, and stared up at the ceiling, praying for the first time in the past 15 hours for some sound to reach his ears. Then finally, a cry emanated through the cottage. A new cry. Their baby's cry. It was the most glorious sound he had ever heard, and he wept with joy.

When he was finally able to join his wife, and their newborn son John felt as if he was finally whole. Anna had given him his life back, shown him what true love was, fought for him through every hardship, made him the happiest man alive by becoming his wife, and now she'd given him a son.

Holding Anna with one arm, and his son with the other he leaned into her and whispered into her ear.

"If it's at all possible, I love you more today than I ever have before. You are my hero."


	22. Value

**Value**

Anna laid in bed on Christmas night completely in awe. The room was lit by only a dim candle on her nightstand, and Gwen's light snores emanated from the bed beside hers. She was holding the stunning hat pins that Mr. Bates had given her for Christmas in her hand. Letting her fingers run along the delicate, simplistic decoration. There were three small sapphires set at the end in a lovely arrangement. She knew just the hat and outfit they would look best with, and she thought he must have had it in mind when he picked them out.

Then it hit her just as hard as the surprise had when she'd opened the gift by his side in the courtyard. Mr. Bates had picked these out for her. He had gone shopping, and perhaps seen these pins in a store window and thought of her. The gleam in his eyes when he'd handed her the box, and the way he'd looked after she'd hugged him in her excitement and thanks. The softness in his voice when he'd told her that the pins were the color of her eyes, and the blush in his cheeks that followed that bold statement. All signs were pointing towards one conclusion, and suddenly the hair pins became Anna Smith's most valuable possession.


	23. Waistcoat

**Waistcoat**

There were many things about John Bates that Anna admired. He was intelligent, kind, generous, and helpful. He was also hopelessly handsome, and the fact that he didn't realize how fetching he was made him even more so to her.

One day she walked into the courtyard to do some sewing in the afternoon sun, and caught him shining Lord Grantham's shoes in just his rolled up shirt sleeves and waistcoat. Anna lost her breath, and nearly dropped her sewing box right in the dirt. He hadn't seen her come out so she took a moment to imprint this moment into her memory. He looked so relaxed in his dress, but so concentrated on his task. His forearms were strong, and his hands were large and sure in their work. He was a striking man, indeed.

When he turned and smiled at her, Anna barely regained her wits and joined him in the sunshine. The thought lingered in the back of her mind that she becoming dangerously infatuated with this mysterious Mr. Bates. But something deep inside her told her that it would all work out...somehow this man in his waistcoat had stolen her heart.


	24. Under a blanket

**Under a blanket**

There were very few places where John and Anna could be themselves, or show any kind of affection towards each other. Especially given their positions at Downton, and the busy line of work they'd chosen. Now that they were man and wife there were certain allowable actions such as holding hands, or linking arms. Anna had been known to kiss his cheek on occasion, but very rarely were they so bold as to try to steal a true kiss while at work.

All of that changed when they entered their cottage. Their home was their domain, their own space where they could be anything they needed to be for each other. This was the freedom they had sought for so long, and during these few hours of the evening it was finally theirs.

They certainly didn't waste a single second of their time together. Past events proving to them that life was short, and they should cherish it. Much to both John and Anna's delight, their evenings usually found them bundled up under a blanket; their breathing heavy from love making, and their arms tightly wrapped around each other as they whispered hopes and dreams for the future into the other's ear. Until they fell into blissful sleep together, and time lead them into another perfect day.


	25. Youth

**Youth**

In his youth, John Bates had been a calm lad. Always preferring to stay at home and read while his mother sewed, rather than run around with the rowdy village children. His brooding, quiet nature meant he dealt with a good deal of bullying at school, but he brushed it off.

As John got older, he was pulled into Vera's lively group of friends along with the unsteadiness of war. Forcing him out of his comfort zone and into a life of shear turmoil which followed him until he found himself nervously riding an early morning milk train to his new job.

The moment he stepped into Downton he felt at home, and the moment he shook the hand of the beautiful, young housemaid his youth had begun the process of being restored.


	26. Penmanship

**Penmanship**

John traced his finger along the delicate inscription on the outside of the envelope. _Mr. John Bates. _He never tired of seeing his name written in her elegant penmanship. He opened the letter and was graced with several pages of her words written before him. These letter's were the only light he had in this dark prison cell, and he cherished every one.

He read the news of Downton, feeling as if her detailed descriptions were transporting him there. If he closed his eyes he could almost smell the air of shoe polish and baking that lingered always through the servant's hall. He would give anything to smell it; to walk down the stairs and see his Anna sitting at the table with her sewing in hand. To see her smile greet him as he took his place beside her. But when he opened his eyes all he had were her words; her imagery.

However, even in his despair at the shattered illusion there was one thing that he loved seeing more than his name written in her hand, and that was hers; _All my love, Mrs. Anna Bates._


End file.
